Please Don't Leave Me
by Go Ape With Nathan
Summary: Cute Caulscott Prompt where Nathan forgets about Max's birthday and as she gets upset he tries everything he can to make her feel better.


It was around 10pm and Nathan headed out of the doorms, as he normaly did, to have some time out. He usually liked to chill alone, smoking, feeling the cold night air in his face, just brainstorming. It was his time-out of the day and he had always enjoy it. But today he didn't feel like being alone.

Nathan: Hey Max, can u cme meet me at the tobanga?  
 _21.57pm_  
Max: Now Nathan? Are you okay? Is this some kind os a surprise?  
 _21.59pm_  
Nathan: Wht? Im fine, just cme  
 _21.59pm_  
Max: Alright, alright, I'm coming..  
 _22.00pm  
..._

"Nathan, it's everything okay?" Max reached him, standing over the tobanga. Nathan got up putting off his cigarette.  
"Oh hey Max, yeah, I just wanted to chill a little. Y'know, didn't want to be alone."  
"So you wanted to be with me, then?" She sifthed to ther right leg smiling to him.  
"Well, yes, you're pretty much the only person I like to spend time with" Nathan got close to Max, wanting to be closer to her.  
"Oh really? everyday?"  
"Hmm,yeah, sure, everyday"  
"I guess, you like being with me on special days?" The look she was gaving him was a little, strange? He didn't know. Being somewhat confused, Nathan asked: "Hmm.. What? What do you mean with that?"  
"You know, like today?" She was trying to say something, deffinatly. What did she mean? "We haven't been togather all da but yeah, I like being with you right now?"  
"Yeah, I guess now is as good as any time during the rest of the day, don't you think?"  
"What the fuck? Max? Are you high or something?" This was getting strange as fuck.  
"You know, I don't get high, Nathan"  
"Pretty sure you're high as fuck, Max"  
"Please tell me you're kidding me!" Her look was pretty upset and to made Nathan feel even worst, her voice was getting higher. Lifting his arms int he air, Nathan said: "What? No, Max, I swear to fucking God, you're not making any sense!"  
"You forgot, didn't you?" Max was being really serious right now and that got Nathan really worried. What was happening? This was insane.  
"What did I forgot?"  
" It was my birthday, Nathan." Someone punched him in the stomach.  
Wait, no, nobody punched him but his stomach was hurting so bad.  
"What? No, shit, no it wasn't!"  
"Sorry to disapoint you, but it was" the irony in that setence was real, though.  
"Shit, Max..." She quickly turn around, trying not to show she was starting to cry, Nathan guessed. What had he done? He forgot her birthday? Are you serious? Shit, she was pretty upset... Max started to walk headed for the doorms.  
"Hey, Max, wait! Come on, I'm sorry!" Nathan speed up his pace untill he catch Max by her arm. "Please, Max, I'm so sorry, you know I'm an asshole.."  
"Yeah, I know that already" He could see her eyes were starting to get redish and her voice thinner from almost crying. She tried to hide from him but Nathan grabed her arms carefully.  
"I'm sorry I forgot." He felt so bad just seeing her like this and it was because he forgot her birthday? Fuck that "I mean, I don't even know why you are with a fuckhead like me but at least I know why I'm with you and, shit, I son't want to lose you. I want to be the best boyfriend you could have and I know I'm not but I'm trying, Max". Her expression was blank, she just kept looking at him with those sad blue eyes. "I'm really sorry. You know if I had remeber it was your birthday, you would have to deal with big-ass presents and a super cheesy date?" He got close to her, placing his hands on her waist, giving her the space to push him off if she wanted to. "Please, Max, don't leave."  
Even though a tear rolled down her face, Max hugged him, placing her head on his chest.  
A smile crossed Nathan's face as he said "Come on, I want to take somewhere."  
"What?" Max finaly said.  
"Well, techinatly, I still have around 2 hours to spend with you, so I want to take you somewhere nice"  
"Nathan, it's really late."  
"Oh don't pretend you don't want to come along." Max laugh and Nathan, placing his hands on her nek, kissed her . God, he missed kissing her. He missed her so much. She was so different from him but he was so glad he could have her. He smiled into the kiss.  
"Come on, let's go" putting his arm around her shoulders, they walked off heading the parking lot.


End file.
